superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugrats: Mysteries Credits
Opening Credits * Rugrats * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Episode Credits "Murmur on the Ornery Express" * Story by: David Rosenberg, David Regal * Written by: David Regel * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Chris Hermans "The Fun Way Day" * Written by: Barbara Schwarz * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Directed by: David Montana "Trading Phil" * Written by: Noah Taft * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Jeff Scott Ending Credits "Murmur on the Ornery Express" * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Produced by: Pernelle Hayes * Producer: Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Helen Kalafatic, Anne Michaud * Art Director: Joseph Salpulich * Story Editors: Rick Gitelson, Cynthia Friedlob, Mr. Lawrence * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. and Maryanne Dacey * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kimi ** Tara Strong - Dil * Also Starring: ** Debbie Reynolds - Lulu ** Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew, Boris ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi, Minka ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte ** Phil Proctor - Howard ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Tom Bosley - Dwayne Tickenbacker ** Dan Castellaneta - Jonathan Train Counductor, Head Detective ** Pamela Segall-Adlon - Brent Whistley * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Aldin Baroza, Villamor Cruz, Mark Garcia, Val Konoplev, Luther McLaurin, Kahee Yum, Bao Nguyen * Additional Storyboards: Derek Drymon, Karen Heathwood, Norman Quebedeau * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Steve Downs, Robert Tomlin * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Design Supervisor: Alex Dilts * Background and Prop Designs: Geoffrey Anderson, James Duffy, Levente Fodor, Julia Kalantarova, Gamlet Kroudaverdian, Gena Kornyshev, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, Antonio N. Torres, Spyros Tsiounis, John Yee * Character Design Supervisor: Carlos Ortega * Character Designs: Larissa Brown-Marantz, Ben Fried, Anastasios Gionis, Tory Lowitz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Armando Ortega, Konstantin Valov * Layout Supervisors: Olga Gedzhikova, Steve Lowtwait * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Antoine Guilbaud, Lin Larsen, Jay Shultz, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Rick Bugental, Mike Lyman, Paul Riley, Robert Hughes, Karen Peterson, Don Spencer, Nathan Tungseth * Color Design Supervisor: Shannon Bergman * Color Design: Emily Dutton, Beth Andre King, Bike Kinzle, Dorothea Schoentag, Gordon Swan * Color Scanner: Alon Raphael * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lighting: Nicole Allen, Richard Gouge, Luke Martorelli, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Charles Ramsey * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisors: Brent Kirnbauer, Jessica Dorff * Senior Director of Technical Services: John Powell * Technical Engineering Assistant: Jim Leber * Post Production Sound Services: Haicenda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman, Timothy J. Garrity * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens, John O. Robinson III * Background Editor: Scott Mathers * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editors: Derek Pippert, Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Sanaa Cannella, Nancy Parker, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Music Editor: William Griggs * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Production Manager: Kim Kitaen * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Justin Baker, Robert Lennon, Jennifer McNee * Post Production Coordinator: Kedron Parker * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Post Production Assistants: Ida Mamedova, Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Jesse Morrow, Encore Video, Hollywood Video * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Bill Wolf * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami "The Fun Way Day" * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Produced by: Pernelle Hayes * Producer: Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Story Editor: Rick Gitelson * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. and Maryanne Dacey * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy, Gift Shop Worker ** Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Dionne Quan - Kimi, Gift Shop Costumer ** Tara Strong - Dil, Penelope Plankton * Also Starring: ** Michael Bell - Chas, Mainteance Worker ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi, Gift Shop Clerk ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Phil Proctor - Howard ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Doug Ballard - Marky Shark ** Nathan Carlson - Spin & Steak Husband ** Karen Hartman - Wife ** Phil Reeves - Audience Member ** Rodney Saulsberry - Security Guard #1, Harry Haubut ** Ping Wu - Master Wang Hong * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Aldin Baroza, Mark Garcia, Val Konoplev, Spyros Tsiounis, Kahee Yum, Art Mawhinney * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Director: Jud Kilgore * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Design Supervisor: Alex Dilts * Background and Prop Designs: Geoffrey Anderson, James Duffy, Levente Fodor, Julia Kalantarova, Gamlet Kroudaverdian, Gena Kornyshev, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, Antonio N. Torres, Spyros Tsiounis, John Yee * Character Design Supervisor: Carlos Ortega * Character Designs: Larissa Brown-Marantz, Ben Fried, Anastasios Gionis, Tory Lowitz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Armando Ortega, Konstantin Valov * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Michel Lyman, Paul Riley, Karen Peterson * Color Design Supervisor: Shannon Bergman * Color Design: Beth Andre King, Bike Kinzle, Dorothea Schoentag, Gordon Swan * Color Scanner: Alon Raphael * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checkers: Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery, Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Rick Arbuckle, Daniel Ben-Shimon * Background & Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Background Editor: Scott Mathers * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editors: Derek Pippert, Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Sanaa Cannella, Elizabeth Rainey * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Justin Baker, Robert Lennon, Jennifer McNee * Post Production Coordinator: Kedron Parker * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Post Production Assistant: Ida Mamedova * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Jesse Morrow * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky Trading Phil * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Produced by: Pernelle Hayes * Producer: Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Story Editor: Rick Gitelson * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. and Maryanne Dacey * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy, Customer #1 ** Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kimi ** Tara Strong - Dil, Cool Teen Cynthia * Also Starring: ** Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou ** Michael Bell - Chas, Customer #1 ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Sara Gilbert - Cindy ** Janice Hong - Kayla ** Jamie Alcroft - Toby Turtle, Customer #2 * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Jerilyn Dever, John Eddings, Erik Moxcey, Bao Nguyen, Javier Secaduras, Villamor Cruz, Art Mawhinney, Jerilyn Dever * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Jud Kilgore, Justin Baker * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Design Supervisor: Alex Dilts * Background and Prop Designs: Gena Kornyshev, Armando Ortega, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, John Yee * Character Design Supervisor: Carlos Ortega * Character Designs: Larissa Brown-Marantz, Ben Fried, Anastasios Gionis, Tory Lowitz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Konstantin Valov * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Rick Bugental, Paul Riley, Robert Hughes * Color Design Supervisor: Shannon Bergman * Color Design: Beth Andre King, Bike Kinzle, Dorothea Schoentag * Color Scanners: Nate Eddinger, Alon Raphael * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checkers: Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery, Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freman * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Efects Editor: Marc Glassman * Background Editor: Scott Mathers * Foley Mixer & Editor: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Sanaa Cannella, Elizabeth Rainey, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Justin Baker, Robert Lennon, Jennifer McNee * Post Production Coordinator: Kedron Parker * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Post Production Assistant: Ida Mamedova * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Jesse Morrow * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Younghee Higa, Bill Wolf * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Klasky Csupo * Nickelodeon * © 2002 Viacom International inc. All rights reserved. * Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Category:End Credits Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Nickelodeon Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Video Credits Category:Nicktoons